Who dares wins
by Twilightfan1898
Summary: following the story after the end of the last show. please be nice first fan fic.  also it is more like a script then a story


Chase !

Hey jimmy can I talk to you - ANNIE

Yh what's up - JIMMY

I have just been told we have to send some one to California for the next month to help the set of marshals there -ANNIE

Ok so who do you think should go - JIMMY

I don't no the head who came and told me suggested one of us but I don't want to go a month

is a long time away for things. Also I have done it before - ANNIE

I feel that I should stay here with you because since everything with you dad you are all messed up again and not sleeping - JIMMY

I think I would be all right but thanks so it is between marco and luke - ANNIE

I don't no about luke I think he should but he is still dealing with everything to do with daisy - JIMMY

It mite be good for him you don't no we don't no how he is with it as he is not really talking to any one - ANNIE

Marco on the other hand it would be his heavan girls in bikinis and shorts on the beach for a month with no limits - JIMMY

Other than a badge! - ANNIE

Yh well I don't no maybe we should go and leave them here JOKE -JIMMY

We should let them decide and see what they think and then it is there decision - ANNIE

Yh that is fair - JIMMY

...

Hey got this weeks case - MARCO

Go on - ANNIE

Guy escaped from el lo high secruity today at 10:30 killing 2 guards and injuring 3, 1 in critical condition. name david sesther (aka eses)- MARCO

Armed? - JIMMY

Stole both dead guards guns and knife one before he killed the guard and one after - MARCO

Get luke to find any back ground on this guy also see if you can get what he was in for and the guards details. me and jimmy will go and check it out - ANNIE

Got it oh and he had a runner with him - MARCO

Any details on the runner yet - ANNIE

No waiting for the prison to send the infomation they have on them - MARCO

Find out as much as you can whill we are gone and we will see what we can get. Come on jimmy let's go - ANNIE

See you later - MARCO

...

Name: david sesther

Age: 32

From: huston texas

Weht to a local high school and graduated with flying colour in '88 but didn't go to collage even though he was execepted to to prinsten, unc and nyu. - ANNIE

Any reson why - LUKE

Not that we no of - ANNIE

I will see if I can find out why - LUKE

(Nod from ANNIE)

Dad died when I was 12 when he was alive in and out of prison - ANNIE

Good role model - MARCO

Any Info on mum - JIMMY

Other than name no - ANNIE

Louise lestier different surname - JIMMY

Mum and Dad not married - ANNIE

Don't no - MARCO

See if you can get davids birth record and see what marital status the parents listed at the same time as checking the name It could be false - ANNIE

Will do - MARCO

What was he in for luke - ANNIE

2 armed robberes of banks in north texas fount 4 years ago award 18 years there broke out after 4 - LUKE

This guy is dangerous we need to find him fount anything out on the runner that left with him marco - ANNIE

Not much name is james davis in for double murder been in for 4 year out of 20 that not all we also fount out he was sent down on the same day as sesther - MARCO

So they would he been together in the holding unit waiting to be sent away for the next 18 - 20 years -ANNIE

Annie we have just had a tip of a guy In south of texas who has just spotted to guy macthing the discriptions running down town armed - OFFICER 1

Let's go and get this idots - JIMMY

...

Guys this two are armed and dangerous be careful - ANNIE

Sesther is the taller of the two and the most dangerous the other guy is davis they is not much on him so we carnt be sure - JIMMY

Let's go - ANNIE

(All start walking to the cafe where they have been spotted)

Annie over there we have a runner - JIMMY

Got it marco with me luke jimmy get the other one half with me half with jimmy (she looks at the back up squad) - ANNIE

(On the radios)

Lost him jimmy looks like it was sesther he was very tall you got anything - ANNIE

No carnt find the other one clearing the place now - JIMMY

Ok we are coming down to help - ANNIE

Fount him - ANNIE

No - JIMMY

( Gun fire shot at annie and jimmy )

Have now - MARCO

All ok - JIMMY

Looks like we got him - ANNIE

(Gun shot from sesther at window stright at annie)

Annie is down jimmy - LUKE

Annie you ok - JIMMY

Leg - ANNIE ( wishpers)

Annie has been shot in the leg get an anblance here now - JIMMY

Got it - MARCO

Luke put pressure here ( points at thigh) while I try to keep her awake - JIMMY

Anblance are on there way - MARCO

Annie can you here me you need to stay awake - JIMMY

That son of a bitch shot a marshal he is not getting away with this - MARCO

Get davis back to heat a get everything you can out of him and I will go with annie to the hospital. Luke go with marco - JIMMY

Will do - LUKE and MARCO

( ANbulance sound )

What happened - AN 1

Shot in the leg about 15 minutes ago from there ( points to the window ) in and out of consusions - JIMMY

Right ok what's her name - AN 1

Annie - JIMMY

Right annie can you here me - AN 1

Mmm - ANNIE

Can you remember anything that happened - AN 1

Sesther and davis - ANNIE

Ok let's get you to the hospital - AN 1

Will she be ok -JIMMY

Yh we just need to stop the bleeding and find the bullet and given a couple of week in hospital she should be ok we will no more after we have examined her properly - AN 1

Can I do anything - JIMMY

Umm are you relation of boyfriend/ husband? - AN 1

Boyfriend - JIMMY

You can come with us to keep her calm and also a familar face - AN 1

Ok let me tell the team what is going on - JIMMY

Ok we will prep her and get her In the anbulance - AN 1

( Jimmy ringing heat )

Hey - JIMMY

How's annie - MARCO

She will be ok 3 - 4 months of I'm going to the hospital if you don't mind - JIMMY

No go we will come by later we have to the catch the guy at the top of the bitch list - MARCO

Good luck - JIMMY

...

We have fount the bullet it seems to have gone straight through her leg which in a way is the best way easier to treat - AN1

so what happens next ? - JIMMY

We will have to operate to sew the wound up and clean it out which is pretty simple. If it had hit her leg slightly to the left then it would be a whole different story. - AN1

So she will be ok ? - JIMMY

Yh it will take a while to recover but Yh she will be ok. - AN1

...

What's the verdict? - MARCO

She will be ok she has just come out of sugary to clean it out and sew it up - JIMMY

It's not been the easiest month for her has it -LUKE

Or any of us with daisy going to jail Annie's dad and now this - JIMMY

Have you heard from daisy Luke ? - MARCO

No - LUKE

She is awake and stable if you would like to go and see her - AN1

Will do thanks -JIMMY

.…


End file.
